Dawn of the undead candy zombies
by XxEsoJxX
Summary: Whoops, looks like princess BubbleGum has created another zombie apacolayspe. What will happen to the candy kingdom? and will Finn, Jake and a few others be able to stop it?


**Hey guys this is my First FanFiction.**

** Please review and write anything that**

** may help me with my writing. Or just**

** write about how epic my story is Jk XD.**

** Choow for now **

** Chapter 1:**

Pb and her friends were heading back to the candy kingdom. They had so much fun. They were camping out in the woods for a couple of days so they could take a break from their lives. Finn and Jake from adventuring, Marceline from doing..nothing, and Pb from her science. At first they were all concerned about the thought of leaving their duties (except for Marceline). She had nothing to do, so she was pretty fond with the idea of camping in the woods. But not Pb, she was at first very worried about leaving her lab. But eventually, she relaxed and she started having fun. Same with Finn and Jake , but eventually they found some adventures while camping, so they started having fun. While the group was heading toward the Candy Kingdom Pb was thinking

"The moment I get back to the Candy Kingdom I will take a shower and head straight to the lab to continue to work on-"

When suddenly Finn laugh. Breaking Pb train of thought, she looks over to the boy who is running around obviously not tired from the camping trip. Pb smiles and says

" Finn, why are you so energetic?"

Finn spins around to look at the princess and yells

"because I am an adventurer"!

Shouts Finn. In the distance a few birds fly away into the evening sky because of Finn's voice. Pb giggles and says

" That's such a typical boy answer"

then pats Finn's head making him blush. Finn walks away from the princess so that the blushes in his cheeks disappears. Once they disappear he turns to Marceline to ask her how far are they were from the candy kingdom when stops and chuckles quietly. Marceline was transformed into her wolf form and was behind Jake who was looking at a butterfly floating in front of his face. To distracted to know Marceline was behind him, Marceline crept closer and closer until her lips were half an inch away from his ear. Marceline then says

"boo"

Jake turns to see who made the boo sound. When Jake turns around Marceline snarls and Jake freaks. He gallops away from Marceline and hides behind Pb. Everyone starts laughing at the prank that Marceline did. Jake Blushes and says

"hey not funny Marceline" in a sad, but angry tone.

Marceline laughs so hard that her wolf form hits the floor and she kept laughing for a while. Eventually she finishes laughing and turns back to her sleek, sexy form and floats toward Jake.

"aw, i'm sorry Jake but I was too bored"

As Marceline floats closer to Jake, Jake steps away from her. Jake mumbles under his breath

"it's okay"

Even though his action doesn't match with his words Marceline was satisfied with his response. She was about to float into the sky when Finn grabs Marceline's foot and says

" Marceline wait, I wanted to ask you something".

Marceline looks down and then floats to the ground and touches the dirt ground.

" Yeah sure you can tell me anything as long your not admitting your undying love to me"

Marceline said winking at Finn.

"What no!"

Finn yelled while blushing. Suddenly Marceline face contorted into a sad looking face. She sniffs and says

" What?, you don't love me? But I thought you did Finn. How could you say something so cruel to the girl that loves you!"

says Marceline as she covers her eyes to cry. Finn's face goes from shocked to panic as he tries to find words to comfort her.

" Marceline- I-I don't know what- to say".

Was all that Finn could say. Marceline suddenly starts laughing, then she says

" calm down weenie, I was just kidding, now tell me what is it you wanted to ask. Finn ignored Marceline emotion teaser and ask his question.

"I was wondering if you could fly or float up to the sky to see how far are we from the Candy Kingdom" ask Finn.

" Yeah sure Finn, just give me a sec"

says Marceline then starts floating into the sky. It took a her a few minutes because she wanted to make Finn angry. She enjoys making Finn mad because she thinks Finn's angry face is adorable. Eventually Marceline goes past the trees and she can see everything. Marceline looks straight ahead where her friends are located and in the distance she spots the Candy Kingdom not far from her friends. Marceline also notices that the sun was starting to set. Once she has gather enough information she starts to descend into the trees. Eventually she reaches the ground to see an waiting Finn with an eager face.

"So! How far are we to the Candy Kingdom"? Says Finn anxious.

"Woah, woah take it easy hero" Marceline briefly says then continues to speak but in a louder voice so that everyone can hear

" The Candy Kingdom is about a 20 minute walk from where you're standing on. But we better hurry because it's getting dark and I don't know about you but I'm fine in the dark forest. But with you guys I don't know"

" Okay you heard Marceline let's get going so we can reach the Candy Kingdom" says Pb.

" Alright! Jake lets be on guard, we wouldn't want the princess getting hurt" says Finn holding a blush back.

" Alright buddy"

says Jake as he becomes more aware of the surrounding. Pb turns her head and blushed. She kinda forgot that she was an important person. She waits until the blush disappears from her face then says

"No need to worry about me guys I can take care of myself. Now let's go hurry to the Candy Kingdom before creatures come out"

They all agreed and started to speed walk to the Candy Kingdom. As they were speed walking no one spoke a word. Not even Marceline who is usually the one to break the ice. Eventually the trees around them started to thin until eventually they were walking on a path towards the Candy Kingdom. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, they made it out of the wood before the full night came .

" Mathethmatical! We made it out of the woods before full night came" says Finn who was obviously happy.

"Yes, now let's hurry to the Candy Kingdom so we can rest" says Pb. No one disagrees with her and they started walking to the Candy Kingdom. It took about 10 minutes for the group to cross a huge hill. Once they reach the top, Finn who was a bit sweaty turned around and said

" Couldn't we just hop on Jake's back and reach the top of the hill in seconds"? Finn asked

Everyone thinks about this, then slowly turn to look at Jake. Jake blushes then says

"sorry, it just didn't come to mind". While in a silly pose. They all gave Jake a menacing stare which made him scared. But shortly after they laughed and eventually Jake laughed too when he realize that they were kidding. Eventually after they finished laughing the group was ready to descend the steep grass hill when Jake steps in and tells them

" don't worry I'll help you guys out"

Then suddenly Jake morphs twenty times his size and lays his stomach down on the top of the grass hill like a sled.

" All aboard the Jake train"! Announces Jake with his loud voice.

" You heard him ladies, get your buns on top of Jake's back. Once this train starts you ain't stopping it."

Says Finn then he hops on Jake's back. Finn turns around and holds out his hand to help Pb. She giggles and takes his helping hand.

" Thank you Finn" says Pb.

" No problem princess" as Finn lifts her onto Jake's back. He then turns around to help Marceline out but finds that Marceline isn't there.

" It's okay dude, I can float up here but thanks for trying" Marceline says as she lands right beside Finn.

"Okay, Jake we're here lets get going" Finn says as he sits down.

" Alrighty Finn, ladies I suggest you do what Finns doing. Don't want ya to fall off my back when I'm riding down the hill.. except for Marceline.

"What did you say dog" Marceline ask thinking she hears something bad coming from Jake's mouth.

" Nothing" say Jake. Then eventually after awhile Marceline and Pb sit down not wanting to be tossed off Jake's back.

"Alright, the train is going into motion. Please keep all hands and feet inside the perimeter of my back".

Then Jake lowered his voice until it was in his sexy deep voice and said

"and thank you for riding the Jake train."

Then he pushed off the top of the steep grassy hill and started to accelerate.

" Awesome!" Finn shouted as he blurred down the hill on his large buddy. But as quickly as it started it quickly ended. But instead of Jake telling them to hop off his back Jake lengthen his legs until they were high in the air.

"Since we're almost there, might as well just walk the rest of the way there".

"Yeah! Ahaha thanks man" says Finn as he hugs Jake's huge ear.

" No problem man" Jake replies

" Indeed thank you Jake" says Pb but continues

"we all need to get to the Candy Kingdom. Since you're all tired from the trip, including me we'll stay in the Candy Kingdom for the rest of the night . Once in the morning you'll all depart, except Marceline. Since she's a vampire she'll stay in my room until the sun sets. Or do you prefer that I give you an umbrella and you can fly home right after?" as Pb

" Oh, I want to stay in your room until the sun sets" says Marceline with a devilish grin on her face.

" Okay... Just watch please watch what yo-" Pb was disturbed by a yawn escaping her mouth.

" Wow, your tired princess, good thing we're here." says Jake as his legs shrink to normal dog size.

"We are? Oh good now lets head inside" says a tired Pb as gets off Jake and heads toward the gate of the Kingdom.

" Hey wait up Princess" says Finn as he runs over to a sleeping Princess. Finn runs perfectly balanced even though he's very tired. But as he gets closer to the gate he notices that it's sealed shut. Finn stops beside a now alarmed princess who was frantically trying to open the sealed thirty foot high gate.

" Uh princess why are you trying to open a thirty foot high gate" Finn asks. But the princess didn't hear Finn's question. She was over thinking in her head.

" Why is this door closed? Why aren't there any guards at the entrance? WHY I-"

" PRINCESS ARE YOU OKAY!?" Finn yelled. This brought BubbleGum back from reality. She turned her head so fast in his direction so fast that it actually startled Finn.

" Finn, we need to get over the wall of the city it's an emergency!" Yells Pb with an urgent and panicked voice.

" I can do that sweetie"

came a voice from the sky in the sky as it grabs Pb arms and lifted her into the air. At first Pb struggles but when she looks up and see's Marceline's red boots she relaxes. Soon Marceline hits past the Candy kingdom wall.

"Here put me down here!" Shouts Pb.

" Okay, okay just relax sheesh" replies Marceline as she puts Pb down. The moment she felt the top of the wall on the bottom of her feet she bolts from Marceline's arms to the Candy Kingdom inner wall. As she reaches the edge Pb thinks in her head

" Please, please let everyone be okay"

But as Pb hits the inner edge of the kingdom wall reality hits her like a punch to the gut. Pb immediately falls to her knees and starts crying. Moments later Finn Jumps onto the top of the Kingdom wall with his help from his trusty pal Jake and they both run over to the girls. Finn ask out of breath as he gets there first.

" What happened!? Why is Pb crying?"

Marceline walks over and turns his head toward the Candy Kingdom.

" That's why" Murmurs Marceline. As Finn eyes adjust to the dark his eyes widen. Inside the Candy Kingdom where all the citizens live were walking corpses. Everybody that Finn knew in the Candy Kingdom were walking, lifeless candy zombies. Beside Finn he heard Pb quietly sobbing to herself. But while she was sobbing she was saying the same sentence over and over again

" What have I Done..."

**Do you enjoy the Cliffhanger!?**

** Cause I sure as helk don't lol. Please,**

** Please make sure you leave your review on **

** how you enjoyed the story or any tips that I should**

**use to make my story better. Because you guys knowledge is EPIC XD. I'll try getting out the next chapter. Until then Peace out! **


End file.
